


Bee's of Love

by naina1507



Series: Bee's, Coffee and Nosy Friends [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naina1507/pseuds/naina1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please notice me, just once" - Jung Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee's of Love

**Author's Note:**

> All that he wants, apart from strangling Hakyeon and a cup of latte is for the tattooed beauty to notice him.

All I want apart from strangling Hakyeon and a cup of good latte is for the tattooed beauty to notice me, at least once! But right now, strangling Hakyeon is on top of my list.

"You know, what's the harm in you going there and say hi to him? The most he will do is to look at you weirdly. In fact, I don't think he's gay. But, like I said, there's no harm in saying hi to him. I personally..." Yup, strangling Hakyeon is definitely on top of my list today.

I look out the wide window of Cha Cafe towards the store directly in front of it, Bee's Love. You see, I have a deep, deep crush for one of the workers there. From what I can gather from Hakyeon, his name is Ravi. A weird name for a Korean guy, but who am I to judge? My friends calls me Leo because, according to Hakyeon, I look fierce, chic and cold. Trust Hakyeon to give me weird nickname.

Ravi, a tattooed beauty with raven hair, piercings on both ear and tattoos on his collar bone, left arm and right forearm. The first time I saw him, I was so mesmerize by him that my knees felt weak and my breath blown away. But I regret telling Hakyeon about it. He just won't stop annoying me. Unable to listen to Hakyeon annoying voice anymore, I went out of the cafe without saying goodbye. Just before the door close, I hear his voice shouting profanities at me. Without me realizing it, my lips form a small secretive smile. Annoyed Hakyeon is the highlight of my day.

 

*********

 

The next day, I went to Hakyeon's cafe again for a cup of latte before my tutoring lesson with Sanghyuk. I exhale a relief sigh when I entered the cool shop. The weather today is quite hot and I hope beyond that Hakyeon is not here today. I guess luck is on my side when Sungjae greeted me at the counter.

"Hey, hyung. Hot or cold day today?" I smiled. I like him. He always asks me that question without having to ask what coffee I want to drink today. 

"Hey, Sungjae. It's a cold day today." After paying for my drink, I went to sit at the table by the wide window. As a habit of mine, I looked out the window in hopes of seeing Ravi. After ten minutes of watching, well, more like staring, I notice that it's not Ravi that's inside the shop. Instead, another guy that's manning the shop. This guy is still good looking but he's exuding too much aegyo.

"That's Jaehwan, or Ken. If you want to know." Hakyeon voice startle me and making me choke on my drink.

"What?" When did Hakyeon arrived?

"Nothing. It's just you've been staring at him for the past 20 minutes like you want to either jump him or kill him. Your frown is getting deeper by the minute."

I turn to look back at the shop, wondering why he is not in today. For the past months that I've been watching, or stalking him, not once he did not came to work. Maybe he had other things to do, or maybe he went back to his hometown, I mused. So, as usual, I left the cafe without a word to Hakyeon and smile with glee everytime he shouts profanities inside his cafe.

The next day, I went to the cafe, orders my latte, sat at the table overlooking the shop, noticed again that he's not working and left the cafe soon after. This routine continues until a month had passed. Even Hakyeon seem to notice his absence. His absence is putting me in a slump. I became more grumpier, according to Hakyeon, and scaring his customer away with my murderous look. Though I believe it is Hakyeon's and his new friend, Jaehwan or Ken's loudness that drove customers away. I noticed that Hakyeon had also develop an interest towards the new guy that is working at the store, and Ken seemed to fuel his curiosity with stories about the new employee at Bee's Love. From all the eavesdropping that I've been doing, I got to know that the new guy's name is Kim Minseok. He's a cutie with a dazzling loop-sided smile and pocket size height.

If I am not already attached to Ravi, I would have snatch Miseok for myself because he is hot as fuck.

After the second month passed, I've stop hoping for his return. Maybe he already quit, I thought to myself and I stop coming to Hakyeon's cafe everyday.

 

*********

 

After a tiresome day of tutoring Sanghyuk, God that boy is such a brat, I decided to buy myself a well deserved cup of latte.

"Leo! Where have you been? You didn't come here for such a long time, I thought you were dead!" Dear Lord, can he be more dramatic? 

"We ate dinner together last night, Hakyeon." Hakyeon puff out his cheeks and cross his arm. Oh boy! Here comes diva Cha Hakyeon.

"Well, yes we did. That's because I forced you. I have to literally dragged you out of your house and you..." I decided to just ignore him and order my cup of latte. I sat at my usual table overlooking Bee's Love. 

While I was sipping my latte and drowning out Hakyeon's voice, my eyes laid upon a figure that I haven't seen in two months. Seeing him after two months makes me choke on my drink. He still makes my legs turns to jelly and knocked the breath out of me.

Instead of his usual short raven hair, his hair is longer and he had dyed his hair blonde. I also notice that he had new tattoo on his left chest. I never knew that I'm attracted to men with tattoos. His dark eyes is so stunning and sharp looking directly at me. And those pink lips, if only I can kiss those smirk away. What?

Only then that I notice I had plastered my self to the window and that Ravi is looking directly at me and smirking. That son of a bitch! Smirking at me and showing of his chiseled chest and abs (abs!) at me. I know my face is now beet red and I think I hear Hakyeon saying something behind me but I didn't hear anything. The only thing that I hear is the ringing sound. I'm so embarrassed and I don't know what to do. So I do what I did best, I walk out of the cafe and run away.

 

*********

 

I didn't return to Hakyeon's cafe until a week later. No matter how hard Hakyeon's threatens me that he will cut me out of his life and ban me from his cafe, I couldn't make myself go to his cafe. I'm so embarrassed!  What grown man plastered himself at a window like a teenage school girl looking at her crush?

But today, my resolves crumbles. Today is the day Han Sanghyuk decides to play the 'I'm rich, my father owns you' card. After spending two hours trying to get him to study and stop being the bratty rich boy that he is not, I feel so exhausted and nothing helps me more than a cup of ice latte and a slice of Hakyeon famous apple pie.

I decide to just brace myself. My latte fix is more important than my embarrassment. Besides, it's been a week, surely anybody and everybody already forgotten about that.

"Well, look who decides to grace my cafe. Hello, Taekwoon, fancy meeting you here today." There's something fishy if Hakyeon using my real name. 

"Not in the mood, Hakyeon.  Hi, Sungjae. Can I have an ice latte and one apple pie with whipped cream?" Sungjae nodded and I sat down at my usual table. I purposely turn my body a bit so that I won't look out the window and stare shamelessly at Ravi today.

"So, hard day today?" This is weird. Hakyeon never asks about my day especially about my tutoring job. So I just stared at him without saying anything.

"What? Can't I ask my friends how their day was?" Yup, something is not right and I couldn't put my finger on it. Opting on ignoring Hakyeon, I took out my phone and started to play Piano Tiles 2. 

While I was stabbing my apple pie and imagining it as Sanghyuk's head, someone is sitting in front of me. Without lifting my head up, I say, "Hakyeon, I don't want to talk about my day with you. Go away."

The person in front of chuckles. "Sorry, Hakyeon hyung is at my store right now shamelessly flirting with Minseok hyung and Ken hyung is so not helping. I just had to get away." His deep voice startles me. Slowly my eyes move upwards. The first thing that I notice is the infinity tattoo on the first knuckle of his ring finger. Then the second thing that I notice is the tattoo on his collar bone. Then the smirk on his lips and then the mesmerizing eyes.

"Hi. I'm Wonshik, Kim Wonshik. I'm the owner of the fine establishment, Bee's Love." His deep voice makes my heart beats faster.

"I'm Jung Taekwoon. Just a tutor." I'm too shy and too embarrassed to look at him in the eye so I kept my head down.

"Nobody is "just a..." Taekwoon-ssi. Besides, being an educator is a noble job. So, hyung said you had a rough day with your students today?" Damn you Hakyeon. I knew you are up to something.

"No. I'm a private tutor so I only have two students now. Well, just one. Hongbin currently busy with shooting this weird martial arts school drama, so I'm stuck with teaching bratty Sanghyuk." Ravi, or Wonshik chuckles at my rant. I didn't mean to rattled about Sanghyuk, but today that damn kid is freakishly annoying. Besides, Wonshik is a good listener.

From talking about my bratty student, we talk about our interests. We share stories about our job, our family, our dream. I learn that Wonshik is three years younger than me and damn, he already own a business whereas I'm still struggling. Well, to be fair, my job pays well since both Hongbin and Sanghyuk's parents are rich as hell, so I don't think I'm struggling. 

I also learn that Wonshik inherit the shop from his late aunt and this is actually a franchise from the original shop in Busan. I also learn that the reason he's been gone for two months is because he had to settle some problems at the Busan shop so that it's easier for his cousin to manage the shop. 

"Well, hyung, I hope you don't mind me calling you hyung, I have to go. I think Minseok hyung will explode if I don't intefere. God, Hakyeon hyung is shameless." I look out the window and saw that Minseok looks ready to explode. His face is as red as a fire truck and Hakyeon does not stop flirting shamelessly with him. Dear Lord, please let Minseok punch him, amen.

"I have to go too. I need to prepare my self mentally so that I can face Sanghyuk tomorrow. I know he's going to get on my nerve tomorrow." Wonshik let out a little chuckle. God, his chuckles makes me weak.

We both walk out the door and I turn to say goodbye to him. Before I could say anything, a pair of warm lips is on mine. A hand snake itself around my waist to pull me closer. I let out a hum. Wonshik taste like coffee, honey and himself.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that since forever." Another small peck on my lips. I smile and look up at Wonshik. My eyes won't left his wet lips.

"Don't be sorry. I want to do that since forever too." I said breathlessly.  I heard a cry of joy and I look behind Wonshik to see Hakyeon and Ken jumping and hugging. Minseok smiles and Sungjae is plastered at the wide window like an octopus. Then the unexpected happen. Hakyeon kiss Minseok out of the blue and got punch on the face.

"Stop that! If you want to kiss me, at least be a gentleman and take me out on a date! Don't you dare come here again!" Well, what a turn of event. My prayers were answered and I couldn't stop laughing. Today is the best day in my life!

"Well, Wonshik, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Okay, hyung. See you tomorrow." I gave Wonshik a parting kiss. As I walk towards the metro, I realise that I forgot to ask for his number but nevermind, I'm seeing him again tomorrow. For the first time, there's a bounce in my step.

 

 

The End.

 

 

Author note: Thanks for reading. This story is unbeta so I apologise for any error. Disclaimer: This story is my own wild imagination and I'm merely borrowing Vixx, Sungjae and Minseok as my characters. This story dies not depict them in real life.


End file.
